Believe It or Not!
by Higarashi Yumiko
Summary: Vongola famiglia mungkin adalah keluarga mafia yang elit, tanpa cacat atau semacamnya. Tetapi siapa sangka, jika ternyata mereka juga memiliki sisi unik, aneh, bahkan abnormal sekalipun. Dan itu hanya bisa kita temukan di Vongola Famiglia-percaya atau tidak...#Read & Review, Ladies?


**A/N:**

Iya—saya tahu kok, bukannya ngerjain lanjutan Gender Blending, saya malah bikin fic baru. Tapi Ladies tenang aja, karena saya nggak bakal lupain fic itu kok~~#slapped

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan program TV yang berjudul sama. Bedanya, ini membahas tentang ke-abnormalan(?) Tsuna dan para Guardian-nya aja, kok! Maaf ya, klo kesannya seperti meniru. Tapi, ini murni buatan saya kok, Cuma judul dan cara kerjanya(?) aja yang sama XD semoga kalian sukaaa~ ^^v

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Amano Akira**

.

**Warning:** **Drabble**, Gaje, abal, dan kemungkinan(?) nggak lucu, **No-dialog!**, **typo**(s)

**Character:** **All member Vongola Famiglia** (**Tsuna & Guardian**)

* * *

.

**Dunia ini penuh dengan segala macam keunikannya. Itulah mengapa dalam kehidupan turut serta pula berbagai macam kejadian unik, aneh, bahkan yang abnormal sekalipun. Karena itu—saya di sini hadir sebagai perantara penyaji(?) informasi-informasi abnormal tersebut. Dan kali ini, kita bukan akan membahas keanehan-keanehan di dunia, tapi di sebuah keluarga mafia terkemuka bernama Vongola.**

**Sebuah keluarga mafia yang memiliki sejarah panjang, yang kesemua anggotanya terdiri dari orang-orang hebat ditiap generasinya. Namun tak banyak yang tahu—atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari, bahwa di keluarga mafia yang pendirinya adalah seorang pria pirang bishounen itu terdapat berbagai macam keunikan, keanehan, kejanggalan, bahkan keabnormalan di dalam generasi ke-10-nya.**

**Oke—itu bertele-tele, sih. Apa boleh buat—karena semua hal itu hanya terjadi di Vongola generasi ke-10.**

**Percaya atau tidak…**

**.  
**

.

.

**BELIEVED or NOT** –

By **Higarashi Yumiko**

**Chap 01**

**[ Sawada Tsunayoshi ]**

.

.

.

**~X0X~**

Namanya **Sawada Tsunayoshi**—atau lebih akrab dipanggil '_Dame_-Tsuna'. Pemuda kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama ini, benar-benar sesuai dengan nama julukan yang dimilikinya. Untungnya, perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda ini mulai berubah. Bukan hanya berubah sifat saja, tetapi jalan hidupnya pun turut serta mengalami perubahan semenjak kedatangan seorang _home tutor_ berwujud bayi yang mengaku sebagai hitman terhebat di Itali sana.

Dalam hal tadi, sang _home tutor_ sekiranya menjadi salah satu penyebab perubahan hidupnya. Dan endapat kenyataan bahwa ia adalah calon pewaris tampuk keluarga mafia bukanlah hal yang mudah diterima bagi siapapun—termasuk Tsuna. Tapi ingat—kita tidak sedang membahas gelar yang akan dimiliki Tsuna kali ini. Mungkin lain kali saja.

Aku yakin, bahkan kalian sudah cukup bingung dengan kenyataan bahwa _home tutor_ Tsuna adalah seorang bayi berwajah inosen. Ahaha. Tentu tak akan ada yang menyangka hal ini dapat terjadi, bukan?

Keanehan lain pada diri sang pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut adalah, ia dapat mengeluarkan api dari dahinya. Herannya kenapa api itu tak membuatnya terluka—yah, minimal rambutnya gosong ya?

Jenis api itu dibagi menjadi dua—_Dying Will_ dan _Hyper Dying Will_. _Dying Will_—entah mengapa (lagi) dapat membuat sang pemakai—_cough_, bertelanjang.

Hee? Memangnya Tsuna masuk angin, ya? Atau minimal merasa malu begitu? 'Kan yang bersangkutan sudah SMP—masa' telanjang sih, memangnya dia bayi apa?—begitulah kira-kira pendapat orang lain.

Untungnya, Tsuna selalu memakai _boxer_ dengan motif yang berbeda di setiap episodenya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Ia dituntut lantaran mengumbar aurat di tempat umum. Lalu, saat dalam mode _Dying Will_ sang _Decimo_ akan akan bersikap layaknya orang yang sedang kesurupan; sambil berteriak "REBOOOORRRRN!" begitu.

Tapi—tenang saja, itu masih keanehan yang wajar(?) kok.

Lalu terakhir, untuk _Hyper Dying Will_ ini adalah versi keren dari _Dying Will_. Dan untunglah, Tsuna dalam mode ini tidak telanjang—_cough_. Dalam mode ini, Tsuna menjadi lebih tenang dan kalem dalam menghadapi situasi di sekitarnya. Akan tetapi, misteri mengapa rambut yang bersangkutan tidak gosong meski sudah dibakar oleh api—entah mengapa.

Dan lagi, meski sudah mendapat pelatihan gila-gilaan dari sang tutor sableng(?), Tsuna—lagi-lagi—tidak mati. Benar-benar ajaib, bukan?

Dan ini semua hanya terjadi pada Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang Vongola _Decimo_ berwajah bak _uke _inosen.

.

.

.

Percaya atau tidak…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Halo Ladies~ saya kembali dengan fic baru yang nggak kalah gaje dari yang sebelumnya! *tebar konfeti* saya harap kalian santai menikmatinya XD

Tapi—nggak tau kenapa, saya ngerasa masih ada yang kurang deh. Kira-kira apa ya? Apa karena kurang lucu atau kependekan? O,o' tapi, ini 'kan emang drabble. Saya sengaja bikin pendek tiap chap-nya biar cepet di-update. Saya takut kalau kelamaan, nanti keburu basi lagi! *emangnyamakananapa* #dijotos

Kalian bilang aja ya, kalau masih ada yang kurang ;)

Buat yang nunggu Gender Blending sabar dulu, oke? #ditendang

Btw, kalau di antara kalian ingin berteman/mengenal lebih jauh tentang saya/ingin curhat masalah 6918/fic, Anda bisa dapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut di profile saya~ #diinjek *malah promosi*

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca! XDD dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye bye~

**Mind to review, Ladies?**


End file.
